


Nobody Puts Bloody In A Corner

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more ridiculous Fluffy Spuffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Puts Bloody In A Corner

“Yes…yes, of course I understand…thank you for calling, of course, I’ll contact you there until I hear from you further.” Giles re-receiver-ed his phone and removed his glasses; tried to unfurrow his brow…without success.  
  
“Uh oh, Giles. You have bad news face. Who was that?” A red headed Wicca waited expectantly on Giles’ couch. His bad news face was _never_  good. Probably an apocalypse. Probably a message from England. Maybe both, yikes.  
  
“It seems…there’s been an accident..that was Buffy. She’s at the hospital with Spike-” Giles started. But Xander was already out of his seat on the couch.  
  
“That undead bastard, I  _knew_  he’d hurt her again, vampire or no I’m-” Giles held his hand up to stop the boy because  _really_  this monologue was tired and frankly unnecessary. For today, anyway.  
  
“ _Xander._  We all know how you feel about Spike and Buffy’s…relationship…she’s at the hospital with Spike and just wanted to check in in case we need her…apparently he’s fully concussed but expected to be fine.  _Vampire_  healing and all. It seems their trip was just a precautionary measure.” The librarian expected a joke or signs of mild glee from his former students, but there was mostly just indifference and relief that Buffy was unhurt. A good sign for Spike, anyway, that the group was no longer permanently wishing him physical pain. Again, for today, anyway..  
  
“Is Spike okay? What kinda scaly, slimey, giant demon creature are we supposed to be on the lookout for?” Now Willow’s brow was all furrowed. For Spike to be so badly hurt they went to the  _hospital_  this was gonna take a  Scooby research mode that wouldn’t yield results of the good. Probably an apocalypse, like she’d initially suspected. And they  _just_  got finished with the last one.  
“Demon?” Giles’ head turned to Willow; it hadn’t exactly been a  _quiet_ summer but there had been a certain lack of scales and slimes for the most part. Life on the Hellmouth, he supposed.   
  
“Yeah…what attacked Spike? Don’t tell me vampires can miraculously contract lung cancer cause you  _know_  the bleached wonder is first in line.” It  _wasn’t_  a secret Xander and Spike shared a deep, consuming connection of mutual hatred, loathing, disgust…Xander shuttered for a second thinking those were all the prerequisite feelings of his parents marriage. Still hated the vampire and totally didn’t get what Buffy saw in him now, even with a soul.   
  
“Well, it seems like I said there was an  _accident_ , not an attack.”  
…  
  
“ _You_  begged me to try it! Haven’t you  _seen_  the bloody movie they practice in the  _water_  first for exactly these reasons no bloody doubt.” Spike held an ice pack to his still aching head. Much to Buffy’s slight amusement, the swelling hadn’t quite yet gone down.   
  
“Okay, I’ve said I’m sorry like a  _bajillion_  times. I thought I’d be able to balance you no problem, but apparently…there was a little problem with  _my_  balance. Maybe Slayer reflexes just aren’t cut out for ballroom dancing. You’ll be fine in a couple of hours, stop being such a  _baby._ Heh, baby. Get it? At least I didn’t put you in a corner.” She just put him through a…wall…which was very different, really. She knew he wasn’t  _that_  mad. She really hadn’t meant to hurt him, he’d just over shot his lead up run and caught her off guard as she was catching him. In her defense, Patrick made everything he did look  _really_  easy. Also hot.  
  
“Tell  _anyone_  about this, Slayer, I bloody swear…no Swayze in our apartment for the rest of… _forever.”_ Spike muttered with a not-yet-lit cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. He’d been William the _Bloody_ , ravaging Europe for it’s blood and spoils! Now he was William the bruised and bloody….from a dance move gone wrong. Not that it was his fault. He’d nailed the jump he knew, Buffy _almost_  nailed catching him…until the bloody wall caught him instead.   
  
“Hey now, that’s hardly fair. We’ve thrown eachother into walls plenty of times without it being a real issue…this time it was just an  _accident._ I am sorry though,  _baby._ Bajillion and one. Next time  _you_  can lift  _me_ , I promise.” The blonde placed a tiny peck of a kiss on the vampire’s cheek and saw his resolve…dissolve.   
  
“Time of my  _bloody_ life, yeah, right.” He lit his cigarette for dramatic flair, but really he was already sated. The waves of his headache were withdrawing, he was getting apologies and tiny Slayer kisses. Worth a little head trauma, and he got to pout a little. As long as he took this story to his undead  _grave_  he’d laugh about it then.  
  
“I’m gonna go patrol the cemetary for a little while. Just rest and relax…maybe no dancing til I get back? Also I-called-Giles-while-we-were-in-the-hospital. Bajillion and two!  _Bye!_ ” Buffy pecked one more kiss on his forehead and ran out the apartment door, Slayer reflexes definitely built for  _this._  
  
“You WHAT?!”


End file.
